


Truth and Ideals

by Ailanthium



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailanthium/pseuds/Ailanthium
Summary: Hilda and an old friend battle atop Mt. Chimney, summoning ancient dragons to decide their fate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Truth and Ideals

Thunder cracked in the cloud of ash that spewed from Mt.Chimney, flashes of light bouncing off the bubbling lava below. Hooves beat against volcanic rock, the Bouffalant’s hair bouncing to and fro as it raced toward its opponent. The Grumpig made a feeble attempt to raise a psychic shield. The Bouffalant shattered it easily, slamming into the Grumpig to send it across the mountaintop. Unable to steer itself, the Bouffalant crashed into a nearby boulder, tumbling to the ground. Their trainers recalled their Pokémon, now down to their last.

“Always have to make it a nail-biter, don’t you?” Hilda flashed a cocksure grin at her green haired opponent. “My ideals… they’ll shatter the truth you cling to so desperately!”

“Using my own phrases against me… how cruel,” N remarked with a wistful smile. “You wanted to know why I came to this land, didn’t you? They say a legend came alive here, not unlike the one that unfolded before us.”

“Zekrom…”

“... and Reshiram,” he continued. “Here, it was not truth and ideals that fought for supremacy, but land and sea. They dueled on this very mountaintop. Watching it all from above was the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza, master of the sky. I wanted nothing more than to hear that emerald dragon’s voice.”

Wind whipped by heavy wingbeats swirled around the mountain. The monochromatic dragons descended, taking their rightful places across from one another. Each dared the other to strike first, bound only by the whims of their masters. Hilda was the first to speak.

“Sorry to cut your vacation short,” she said, adjusting her cap. “But it’s about time I brought you home, don’t you think? Zekrom, use Dragon Claw!”

The black dragon bound forward, its hind claws sparking on the rock. The white dragon held its ground as their frames collided. Zekrom, the brawnier of the two, forced Reshiram backwards. Once it had been knocked off balance, Zekrom slashed its claws against Reshiram’s muzzle, eliciting a mighty howl from the stumbling white dragon. N grimaced, clutching his cheek as fresh blood dripped from Reshiram’s face.

Waves rippled across the ground as Reshiram redirected its fury. Volcanic rock split below Zekrom’s feet, magma bursting forth from the seams. The black dragon, bruised and scorched, used its great wings to force itself away. Hilda felt a twinge of guilt thump hard against her ribs, but she couldn’t give up, not here and not now. She had come too far.

“Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!” N demanded, his arms splayed out before him. “Help me understand my place in this world, show me where my truth and your ideals meet! Only then can I return to Unova, where our paths as heroes might run parallel.”

“Always so dramatic,” Hilda teased, her hands balled tightly into fists. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll prove to you… I’ll prove that the two of us can walk together! Not as heroes, but as friends. Even if I have to beat that into your thick skull!”

Zekrom bared its fangs, its tail engine whirring to life. Reshiram wiped the blood from its mouth, responding in kind. Lightning flowed between the ridges of the black dragon’s tail and flames around the white dragon’s. The colors were visible even through their thick hides, pulsing with energy gathered in their heart-hearths.

“Zekrom! Fusion Bolt!!” “Reshiram! Fusion Flare!!”

The legendary dragons opened their maws, releasing great orbs of light as the sky around them darkened. All their trainers could do was stand and watch in awe as their attacks collided. Zekrom and Reshiram drew long, heavy breaths before releasing every ounce of power they could muster. Neither gave an inch. Soon, the energy that clashed between them was too great to contain; reds and blues died in the vortex and left nothing but darkness and light in equal measure. The shockwave blasted both trainers backwards.

Quiet seconds passed, interrupted only by the lingering sound of fire and lightning in the air. Among the cloud of smoke and ash that now blanked Mt. Chimney, one dragon fell to the ground—defeated. Only scarlet eyes remained. Zekrom stood victorious as the cloud gave way, and Hilda too stood upright as N lay defeated.

Zekrom retreated into its Poké Ball. Hilda stumbled past Reshiram, giving the gallant dragon a gentle pat on its shoulder as she approached N. His dull olive eyes remained skyward as she neared, his hat blown away by the blast.

“So that is their true power,” he whispered. “I wished to see them battle once more, yet I still tremble at their might. Tell me… what path lies before us?”

Hilda removed her cap, knocking the ash from it against her knee, then placed it over N’s unruly green hair. She smiled warmly. “If you don’t have any other plans… won’t you ride the Ferris Wheel with me?”


End file.
